


【艺特】大小姐和大少爷的反派生涯

by rosoot



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosoot/pseuds/rosoot
Summary: 希望大家看完能觉得，能爱人很好，有人爱也很好，自由很好，在不够自由的生活里让自己变得更好也很好。祝身体健康阅读愉快。
Kudos: 5





	【艺特】大小姐和大少爷的反派生涯

**Author's Note:**

> 希望大家看完能觉得，能爱人很好，有人爱也很好，自由很好，在不够自由的生活里让自己变得更好也很好。  
> 祝身体健康阅读愉快。

1.

【大小姐今天换了一副新墨镜  
西装穿得笔挺 嘴角正勾起  
摸不透的心情 时晴时有雨  
看不透的眼睛 现在又注视哪里】

利特出门前仔细的照过镜子，确认了镜架下头发的优雅弧度，又折返回去换了三条领巾。

袖扣是特意订的，不过不是用来扣的，袖子也要长一些，散下来能遮住一半手指才算最好。

司机习惯了他这种跟世界有时差的时间观念，仍然每次按照约定时间等着，不敢怒不敢言。

他不敢，有人敢。

利特一开车门看见坐在里面的人，二话没说把门关上又重新开了一遍。

没用。  
他摆摆手让艺声把司机后面的位置让给他，艺声不情不愿的一边嫌他矫情一边给他让。

没等车开出去又开始吵。因为香水味道打架。

司机先生紧张的要死，冷汗快从脑门上滴下来，一眼也不敢看后视镜里黑脸黑眼镜黑西装黑咖啡的黑帮大少爷。

不耐烦的大少爷：“您能不把自己喷得这么腻歪么？”  
腻歪：“我的车。不愿意坐就滚。”

艺声在半刻钟之内第三次露出很烦躁的表情，恨恨地把车窗开到最大，却发现在风中飞舞的只有自己的头发，利特的刘海仍然保持着精致的偏分，漂了浅色的长发在脖子上方扎起来，优雅无暇，纹丝不动。

艺声下车的时候都快气死了，利特懒得理他，看着司机走远了，确定五分钟之内帮里大小姐和大少爷真不和的消息会传出去，才舍得赏他个眼神：“你来这干什么，又棒打哪对傻白甜鸳鸯？”

艺声很无所谓地转戒指：“闲着干嘛。我们黑帮大佬不就应该每天在别人甜甜的恋爱里充当反派角色么。”

利特对着反光的橱窗摆了摆自己根本就没有歪的领巾，闻言哼了一下表示他听见了但他很不屑。

艺声拔腿就走。临走前大发慈悲提醒他：“你再磨叽一会妹子可都跟男朋友走了，抢女人哪有打扮成你这样的？”

利特很疑惑：“谁跟你说我来抢女人的？”  
艺声长腿都快走到门口了，又停下来：“那你？”

仙子利特走路都仿佛有发光飘带迎风摆动：“抢男人。”

2.  
  
  
【 大少爷今天换了一副新墨镜  
西装穿得笔挺 嘴角正抿起  
摸不透的心情 从未见晴雨  
还有双冰冷眼睛 】

艺声推门上楼，手机在手里转了一圈，静音。  
又放回口袋里。

他对面的小情侣瑟缩着靠在一起，仿佛他下一分钟就要化形成不吐骨头的吃人大妖怪。  
沉默。

谁让他外表太有欺骗性，男生眼神仍然愤恨，怀里的女孩子却不知道什么时候偷偷红了脸。  
他回想来之前特意找出来看的小说，试着让自己看起来邪魅狂拽，满意地看着对面的女孩倒吸一口气。

没有悬念。艺声刚要胜券在握准备开口，结果被楼下传来的声响打断。他看着小情侣一瞬间攥紧的手，不无遗憾的摇摇头。

到底真爱万万岁。

他调整坐姿，顺着玻璃栏杆折射出的光线看坐在楼下的人。

“就为了他？你就不要我了？”  
楼下一号卡座两位男士，一位梨花带雨，一位气急败坏。  
“你还要闹得多大声？我跟你说的不够明白么？”

哦，还有第三人。

利特坐在另一侧冷眼旁观，仿佛这对有情人是为了他人才落得如今撕破脸皮下场。中途觉得无趣，就赏一个春风化雨的眼神给楼上诸位看客，在禁止吸烟的标识下燃一支烟，冒天下之大不韪惹是生非。

艺声在浮游气流中嗅到若有若无的薄荷气味，觉得只要一秒，那人就要在袅袅烟雾中羽化登仙。

仙女。

金钟云第一次见到朴正洙的时候，朴正洙已经是福利院孩子里的老大，从天而降解决欺负人的小孩，一滴眼泪也不肯掉的金钟云擦了擦伤口里渗出来的血，以为自己看见了传说中的仙女。

唯一有一点他想不通，仙女居然是寸头。  
寸头仙女朴正洙跟他说的第一句话却是，叫哥。  
以后跟着我，他们不敢再欺负你。

结果不等金钟云孩子王当过瘾，他们就离开了福利院，跟着老爹生活。  
未进入青春期的朴正洙还是漂亮的像个女孩，刚被老爹带回来的时候帮里的人搞不清，叫他大小姐。

后来朴正洙成了利特，金钟云成了艺声。只有帮里最初的那批老人提到他们，还是大小姐和大少爷。

那段记忆久远到缥缈，却让人执着的抓着不放。

3.

【此刻 请将一切抛诸脑后  
目标你清晰否  
限时两分五十一秒 拿下他的人头  
最好别听任何借口 话多易出纰漏  
恐惧的猎物想逃走 却撞上我染血枪口】

男人情绪越来越激动。

“贱人！穿的这么骚就是为了出来勾引男人吧！”被分手的人自觉千般委屈，不恨三心二意的渣男，却相信自己的恋人是被人引诱好不无辜，偏偏始作俑者安然无恙的坐在对面，他抬手就要打。

装在纸杯里的黑咖啡不偏不倚的落在他身边，炸出了满身的苦涩。

“抱歉，手滑。”  
谁信他是手滑，但他看着实在不像什么善类，咄咄逼人的男人也只好哑火，为自己狼狈情状更怨恨起对面的眼中钉。

利特在艺声抬手时就侧身躲过，看靠在栏杆上的那人毫无歉意的微笑。

“咱俩来应该是为了同一件事吧，打个商量，回去时候还让我坐你的车，这次我让给你。”

利特指尖的烟燃到了尽头，他慢条斯理的掐了烟，又点了一根夹着：“太看不起我，我都嫌脏了我的手。”

艺声的手机在口袋里无声的亮了一下。  
子弹穿过那位试图从后门溜走的侍者的心脏，艺声收起装了消音器的手枪，俯身同来不及尖叫的情侣送上最诚恳祝福：“百年好合。”

利特也起身，绕过一地狼藉，去前台另叫一杯榛果拿铁。路过眼中满是惊恐的人也还能做个保持风度的疯子，轻轻点头示意告辞：“我没勾引你男朋友，今天是他第一次约我出来，我也不知道…你们很般配，白头偕老。”

车子分秒不差地等在门外。

利特日行一善，临走前还替他打包了一份他常喝的冻斋咖，艺声端在手里，问：“我回去交差，一起？”

“一个这样的叛徒，他要我和你一起来杀，就是我敢去，他敢见我么？”利特觉得身上薄荷凉烟的味道散的差不多了，才开门上车：“欲加之罪何患无辞，今天算我失手。”

艺声尝了一口咖啡，站在原地看他。  
利特的耐心听起来消磨殆尽：“上车，还要我替少爷开门？”

离开的时候，来处理后续的人已经到了，他们听见咖啡厅里传来的一声声枪响，都不再想里面的两对鸳鸯算不算成全了地久天长。

4.

【 大小姐今天收到一封匿名邮件  
大少爷今天接到一通深夜来电  
你们中的一人 失了家族信念  
出卖自我底线 】

艺声再见到利特已经是半个月之后，他回老宅跟话事人交涉对家新动向。

三进的院子，利特从最后一道回廊里穿过来，微不可闻的点点头，多一个眼神也不肯分给他。

气还没消。艺声也就没急着走，站在门外听了一会动静。

这次外派算是他上次任务失败主动领的罚，只是那任务本来就派得蹊跷，摆明了要在他们俩之间送一个，而且罚的也太重了些，利特那么讲究的人为了一批没有他地毯贵的货在山里耗了半个月。

利特黑发已经长出来了一点还没有来得及补，穿得也远没有上次花哨，长风衣牛仔裤，衣角不沾一点灰，不过半个月人已经瘦得料峭。

不用想，他在山上是断然不肯好好吃饭的。

艺声叹了口气，计划本来不该这么早开始，但有些人已经等不了了。

那天挂了电话，艺声有点无奈的看着一刻钟前才关掉电脑的人。

“你是卧底？”  
“你信？”

利特刚洗完澡，未完全吹干的头发上有水珠滴落，在台灯昏暗灯光的见证下滑过他的胸口。

艺声此刻的想法很简单，他在嫉妒一滴水。  
利特全然不知他的心理活动，换了个更加舒服的姿势，筹谋着接下来的计划。

今天房间里空调的温度可能有点高，艺声想。  
他打断：“我觉得你现在不应该说这个？”

利特翻身看他的时候，睡衣带子随动作散开，风光一片大好。

”在你男朋友的床上，你应该专注。”艺声终于忍无可忍，在关上台灯的前一秒准确的吻上爱人的嘴唇。这不是这些年来的第一次，也绝不会是最后一次。朴正洙的一切毫无保留的向他敞开，这是他最安心的时刻，他迷迷糊糊地想。

话事人机关算尽，可他不会猜到他金钟云胆大包天。

礼义廉耻。伦理纲常。

他十几年如一日的爱着他的哥哥。

他们俩是老爹当年从福利院带回来亲自抚养长大的，老爹姓苏，苏家如今的话事人却不姓苏。

老爹在年轻时很有些手段，苦心经营换来苏家十几年一家独大的局面，后来年纪大了觉得当黑帮老大不过如此，生活的朴实无华且枯燥，到了收养他们的时候已经逐渐开始洗白家族产业，准备退出江湖。

可他老了，有人还年轻。  
他当年最得力的副手坚决反对老爹的计划，纠集了一帮同样不甘心的弟兄，甚至偷偷把风放给对家，大有老爹不肯回头他们就逼宫的架势。

那年他们俩一个十六一个十七，都还做着青葱校园里的风云人物。

艺声不知道最后他们达成了怎样的协议，只知道老爹同意去国外发展已经洗白的集团，当年的副手成为了苏家最后也最核心业务的新话事人。

老爹走的那晚艺声没有去送。  
他在利特门口坐了一整夜，听他翻窗出去又回来，听他第一次点燃一支烟，听他轻轻地叹息。

老宅内院里一点声音都没有。

那一夜算是他们无忧无虑青春岁月的终结，第二天起，艺声逐渐被新话事人委以重任，利特愈发嚣张叛逆，公开交男朋友，彻底的坐实了大小姐与大少爷的名号。

利特是老爹最亲近的孩子，新话事人对他多有忌惮，很少派给他重要任务。他也不屑于讨好，何况3手段心思青出于蓝，看似退出权利中心却仍然拿捏着一把实权身居高位。

话事人容不下他却也不敢惹他，给他使完绊子却也要任他发脾气。艺声估摸着上次利特砸光他半个议事厅的古董，话事人已经将剩下的全都锁进保险箱，这次利特被坑的辛苦，要是找不到东西发泄…

艺声打破沉默：“利特要是打算把话事人给杀了，我们现在冲进去，算不算救驾有功啊？”

四周小弟安静如鸡。

5.

【 此刻请将一切抛诸脑后 规矩你明白否  
若无一人主动坦陈 罪行还有计谋  
话事人将不分缘由 抹杀你我所有  
是黑是白又有何用 两人鲜血都将涌流 】

最近艺声见利特的次数越来越少。

好不容易逮到一次人影，还不是什么好事。  
话事人第几次办婚礼，大腹便便的油腻男人早不见当年火拼对线义气踪影，将换太太当做人生最大谈资，迫不及待的昭告天下身边年轻女人的娇艳欲滴。

只是苦了宾客与帮里兄弟，碍着情面一次一次的认嫂子。

艺声看着利特给老东西皮笑肉不笑的敬了杯酒就走，品味了一下他递来的眼神，三言两语打发了过来攀关系的合作伙伴跟了过去。

利特轻车熟路的拐进了储物间。  
艺声心怀不轨，左右看看确定没人，进去之后利索的关门落锁。

还对着询问的看着他的利特吹了声口哨。  
“这么刺激？”  
利特用眼睛说脏话：“现在四下都是他的眼线，我不方便联系你，昨晚接到的消息，下个月一号他要在码头给金家交货，我们那时候动手。”

艺声哪里想听他说这个，一门心思把人困在储物间狭小的角落里：“不识趣，好不容易见一次，你就要跟我说这个？”

利特来不及开口就叫人堵住，他适才饮过酒，尝起来自然回味无穷。艺声凭借强大肺活量肆意妄为，直到发觉他已临近缺氧，才终于肯放过他。

不满足的人继续开疆拓土：“你同老东西讲什么讲那么久？”

利特懒懒地靠着任他动作：“我当然祝他年年有今日，岁岁有今朝。”

“崽种，就会背后阴人，上次藏的雪茄全被我丢进鱼缸，老家伙气得头发都快掉光了屁也不敢放一个。”

艺声又好气又好笑：“你总找他不痛快干什么，明摆着给他机会找你茬。”

利特难耐的仰头，喘息着却仍然不让人占去嘴上便宜：“金先生…总想着岔开话题…不想同我说说又是在哪张绣帐中修得如此技术。”

外面婚礼进行曲响起来，各怀鬼胎的一对新人被迎入礼堂，百年老宅听过无数心照不宣的祝福与虚情假意的夸赞，见证这鼎沸人生。

他们在这小小的一隅天地中偷欢。  
艺声附在情人耳边，感谢兄长多年教导。

再出去的时候，典礼早已经结束了。  
利特怕跟他一起出去让人猜疑，收拾好自己之后只留给了他一个无情的背影。

艺声一出去就看见他提上裤子不认人的男朋友跟别人聊得正欢。

雪上加霜，又听见旁边有人小声议论苏家大小姐又换了新男友。他气得牙痒痒，找了个别人看不见的角度用口型无声的质问渣男，说他穿的像观音菩萨，说他香水快熏死半条街的蚂蚁。

利特让他搞得摸不着头脑，开始不搭理他，后来实在觉得烦，说闭嘴吧，不知道刚才哪个孙子说我真香舔起来没完没了。

层层叠叠的高领下，无声的罪证注视着罪魁祸首。

错付了。

6.

【 此刻 请将一切抛诸脑后  
我在你的左右  
一起流过的血与泪 舔舐过的伤口  
你是叛徒我是什么 是叛徒的挚友  
反正罪名是莫须有 谁都难逃其咎 】

利特一开门就在家门口的暗巷看到了等着他的艺声。

艺声毫不客气的推开他进门坐下，一副鸠占鹊巢的架势：“不是下个月一号么？”

“你怎么…”

“我怎么知道的？当然是你男朋友找上门来了。”艺声看起来很生气：“在你心里我到底算什么？床伴还是炮友？”

利特自认问心有愧任他撒泼：“站了半宿？我给你倒杯水。”

艺声最受不了他这副吵架的时候逆来顺受的样子，好像全是自己在无理取闹。他抬手把杯子扔在地上，还带着热气的水溅上利特的裤腿，昂贵的杯子化成碎片。利特收拾碎玻璃的时候不小心把手指割破流下鲜红的血，毁了他最宝贵的洁白地毯。

他盯着利特没有一丝裂缝的完美表情，觉得一辈子喝过的咖啡都在这一刻找上门来。  
要不然心里为什么这样苦，他想问问利特，如果玻璃割破的是他金钟云的喉咙，他会不会伤心。

冷掉的水洇湿地毯，汇入逐渐干涸的红。  
满室寂静。

艺声眼泪掉下来的前一刻，还是在茶几下的医药箱里找了片创可贴给利特。

利特不接，他就固执的淌着眼泪给他贴，像回到小时候利特被老爹练狠了艺声心疼得边哭边给他上药的样子。

他妈的，他想，凭什么。  
他骗我，我那么爱他，可他骗了我。  
他以为是为我好，但是他根本就不了解我，他算什么他就替我做决定。

可我还是这么爱他。

艺声小十年没掉过眼泪，此刻却委屈的像个要不着糖吃的孩子，利特不知道说什么，只好坐在旁边把他拉进自己的怀里，摸摸他的耳朵。

艺声哭得话都说不利索，还是挣扎：“骗子，你别碰我，你都不要我了。”

利特看见他这样心软得不行，说钟云，哥错了，这次确实是哥不对，哥跟你道歉。

艺声恨不得把他吃了，看他以后还能搞出什么幺蛾子：“我可没见过哪个哥哥在自己弟弟床上一边喘一边满口谎话哄人的，您可真是个狠人。”

利特赶紧找补：“你是我最爱的男朋友。”

艺声太吃他这一套，不然一世英名也不会栽在他哥手上，炸开的毛瞬间蔫了一半：“爱我你还不要我。大骗子。”

但凭良心讲，利特确实是为了他，利特想一个人背负一切来保全他。

金家那个新上任的家主找到艺声的时候，艺声刚巡完场子。

金希澈开门见山：“你应该认识我，我给利特当了很多年名义上的男朋友。”他顿了一下：“我也知道你是谁，他常常跟我谈起你。”

艺声不悦地眯起眼睛：“你有事？”

金希澈不以为然：“我就是觉得有必要告诉你，你们家老狐狸跟我约定的交货时间是这个月二十九号。”他观察艺声的表情满意的微笑：“看来跟利特告诉你的对不上，他告诉你是几号？”

艺声起身：“我没空跟你废话。”  
金希澈在他推门之前开口：“我非常嫉妒你。”

“我是真的很喜欢他。可他爱你太深，深到我根本没有勇气拿自己跟你比。不如做他信任的朋友，也算能在他心里有个位置。我知道他想干什么，现在你也知道了，他想用自己成全你，可是我觉得我应该把这一切告诉你。”

“…为什么？”

金希澈笑得又痞又坦荡：“情场失意换名利场得意喽。你跟他一起胜算大一点，除掉我金家眼中钉，往后我生意兴隆日日红。”

再回想起来还是生气，炸毛声原形毕露占有欲爆棚：“那个金希澈，以后你一句话都不许跟他说！”  
利特答应得痛快：“好好好，不说不说。我以后话只跟你说行不行？烦得你耳朵起茧子把我踹了，我也还是抱着你的腿求你别赶我走。”

属狼的艺声抬头叼住他哥的脖子：“我巴不得打断你手脚，关起来哪也不准去，一辈子只能和我在一起。”

他沉默了一会：“别再丢下我一个人了。”  
利特温柔的回吻他，说好。

利特知道自己是太自负了，总觉得恋人还是当年那个需要他保护的孩子，谁知道已经被自己养成了个心狠手辣的小狼崽子。小狼崽子继续发表高见：“你以为老东西不怀疑我？不怀疑我他就不会把匿名电话打给我，这次交货他连风都没透过。哪怕我装出来跟老爹关系再差，跟你矛盾再多，我在他眼里也只是给他儿子当家做主铺路的。”

”……”  
这是老爹十几年前就布好的一盘棋。  
老爹的妻儿多年以前被仇家杀害。这是他心里的一个过不去的砍，即便拥有了一切也还是活在深深的自责里，没有一刻觉得自己真正成功过。

副手野心勃勃，老爹念着出生入死的情分懒得跟他明争，干脆借了他的手达成最终目的。

他想的很明白，苏家最核心的产业无论如何都是洗不白的，陡然退出只会徒增祸端，只有毁了它，让它彻底消失，他们才会得到最终的安宁。

他两个视如己出的孩子留下来完成他的使命。

交货的日子还有两天。

7.

【 请将一切抛诸脑后 交给你的背后  
那搀扶着同伴的手 曾属残暴野兽  
一条血路两人共走 是决战在等候  
枪口抵那先生的头 告诉我谁去谁当留 】

朴正洙好多年没有看过大海了。  
他总是太忙，忙着筹谋，忙着算计，忙着争斗。

直到这一刻，他终于卸下重担，对着不断翻滚的海浪笑出了浅浅的梨涡。

那天发生的一切有时也会被他想起。  
话事人不甘心败在他们手下，总算想起年轻时的风发意气饮弹自尽。金希澈和他的人及时赶到，给了这个故事一个帮派之间杀人越货的寻常结局。

金钟云从船舱里出来找他，给他披一件外套，抱住他，跟他说海边风太大，早点回去。

他们婉拒了老爹发展集团的邀约，但承诺会常常去看他。

他们曾经没有办法决定自己的人生，现在终于可以去做自己真正想做的事情。万幸的是，生命中一直都有彼此。

他们会忘记一些人，也会有一些人被留在记忆里。

那天码头风不小，他最后跟金希澈说的一句话，让他吞并了苏家之后对他们以前的小弟好一点，也不知道他听见了没有。

金钟云不再催他，只是抱他更紧。海风潮湿，恋人的怀抱温暖安全，他捏了捏金钟云的手指，说我们回去吧。

他的小男孩，他此生的阿喀琉斯之踵，原来早已经成为了他温柔而坚定的力量。

那片记录着他们过往的土地上会有新的人再去书写新的故事。

而他与他的余生在阳光下牵手。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 祝各位都遇到自己的命中注定。


End file.
